memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Star Trek XI
---- Dies ist das zentrale Forum für Diskussionen bezüglich des 2009 veröffentlichten Films . Es dient zur Diskussion allgemeiner und genereller Fragen, die sich aus dem Inhalt des Films für die Memory Alpha ergeben. Insbesondere nötige, allgemeine Entscheidungen der Community der MA bezüglich des Films können hier zentral getroffen werden. Das Forum ist jedoch auch als eine erste Anlaufstelle für Fragen zum Film aller Art gedacht. Diskussionen zu speziellen Fragen und Problemen sollten am jeweils passenden Ort, das heißt der Diskussionsseite des betreffenden Artikels, geführt werden. Ergeben sich aus ihnen jedoch weiterführende Fragen mit umfassender Bedeutung ist erneut hier der richtige Ort für sie. Hinweise zur Verbesserung des Artikels Star Trek (Film) sollten hier beigetragen werden. ---- 126 Minuten Ich schlage eine Liste vor, die von der Ersten Minute bis 126. Minute (jede Zeile eine fortlaufende Minute) laeuft. :1. Minute :10. Minute :30. Minute :50 Minute :70. Minute :90. Minute :110 Minute :126. Minute In diese wuerde ich gerne, buchstabengetreu, jedes deutsche Wort (Tonbandaufnahmen der Deutschen Uebersetzung) erst aufzeichnen und dann per Audiodatei online stellen. Mein Problem ist, ich konzentriere mich zu hundert Prozent auf die Englische Orginale Kinodarstellung und will mir morgen oder in den naechsten Tage die Deutsche Sprachueberseztzung anhoeren. In vielen Europaeischen Laendern (Beispiel Finnland) ist es ueblich unter den Amerikanischen Filmen ein nichtenglisches Sprachband laufen zu lassen. Ich brauche die Deutsche Uebersetzung nur fuer Sprachdialoge des Amerikanischen, wo die Hollywood-SF-Sprachanwendung nicht verstaendlich ist oder sich aus den Scenenbildern nicht ergibt (Beispiel: Die Waermestrahlung der Sonne). Uebrigens sehen und lesen Zwei Augen besser als Zwei Ohren Hoeren (Lichtgeschwindigkeit/ Schallgeschwindigkeit). 87.194.122.68 13:45, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Und was genau soll das bringen, d.h. worin besteht der Nutzen? Die Audiodatei hier online zu stellen halte ich btw auch nicht für eine gute Idee. Was sagen denn die anderen? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 14:38, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) best. Seiten sperren? Sollte man vllt. bestimmte Seiten für IPs sperren bis Montag oder so, wo man dann davon ausgehen kann, dass die meisten admins oder user "Star Trek" gesehen haben werden? Oder is das jetzt eh schon egal? --HenK | discuss 10:53, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich finde, das macht keinen Sinn, schließlich weiß doch eigentlich jeder, der eine solche Seite aufruft, dass dort Spoilergefahr besteht. Und wenn jemand Informationen zu dem Thema hat, warum soll er sie dann nicht einbringen? Wer das nicht wissen will, muss die Seite ja nicht aufrufen. - Herr des Chaos 11:04, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Also "Sperren" heißt nicht, dass man sie nicht mehr lesen kann. Sie kann dann nicht mehr bearbeitet werden. Die Idee hat den Hintergrund, dass man vor den Änderungen, die durch den neuen Film anstehen, erst vorher noch bestimmte dinge diskutieren muss/sollte die die ganze MA betreffen. Siehe letzte Änderungen bei Artikel James Tiberius Kirk und dessen Diskussion. --HenK | discuss 11:11, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ist natürlich jetzt schwierig mit denen zu besprechen, die den Film noch nicht gesehen haben und sich nicht spoilern. --HenK | discuss 11:13, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Also nachdem ich jetzt die Canon-Diskussion unten durchgelesen habe. Dass wir vielleicht am besten neue Artikel für die neue Zeitlinie erstellen, fänd ich es auch am besten, erstmal die betroffenen Artikel zu sperren. Also die ganze Classic-Crew, Vulkan, Romulus, die 1701 selbst etc. --Egeria 14:25, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::mit wertend meine ich folgendes: stellt euch einen Star Trek fan aus dem Jahr 2009 vor. Der weiss vermutlich das es in den 60ern schonmal etwas gab dasStar Trek hieß. Aber er kennt nur das neue Star Trek. Er schlägt also zufällig in der Ma nach und wundert sich, denn im Artikel James Kirk steht nichts über die Figur die er kennt. Weil diese Figur irgendwo anders beschrieben ist--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:30, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Danke, jetzt hab ich's verstanden. ;) Aber, der Star Trek fan aus dem Jahr 2009 wird mit 99% Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht nachJames Kirk suchen, sondern nach Kirk. Und da sieht er ja, dass da extra ein Artikel angelegt wurde. Ist im Übrigen dasselbe wie mit Spiegeluniversum, Android und was weiß was es noch alles gibt. Und für den Rest sollte man sowieso noch so 'ne Art Begriffserklärung auf die ursprüngliche Seite machen. Also nicht falsch verstehen. Ich will niemandem vorschreiben, wie er hier in der MA seine Infos suchen soll, aber es ist doch dasselbe, wenn er in einem langen Artikel erst mal sehen muss, in welchem Unterabschnitt die gewünschten Informationen stehen. --Egeria 17:49, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) : Ich bin sogar der Meinung, dass ein "neuer" Fan, der sich für das "alte" nicht interessiert eher freuen wird, wenn er alle informationen zu "seinen" Figuren kompakt in einem eigenen Artikel findet, anstatt nur als Randnotiz unter Seitenlangen Informationen über dieses "langweilige" alte Zeug. --Tribble-Freund 18:00, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::@Egeria: Also ich bin für eine vorläufige Sperrung der gefährdeten Artikel (was möglichst bald geschehen sollte). @Shisma: Dem geht's genauso wie dem Neu-Fan, der sich als allererstes eine Spiegeluniversum-Folge angesehen hat. Auch der findet z.B. unter Jonathan Archer nichts über die Figur, die er kennt - bis auf einen m.E. sehr auffälligen Link zum entsprechenden Artikel gleich zu Beginn... Ich muss das noch mal betonen: MA kann nunmal nur aus einer einzigen Erzählperspektive (POV) laufen. Alles andere ist "alternativ". Ob das nun intern als Unterpunkt oder extern als Artikel (v.a. aus Gründen der Übersichtlichkeit!) gemacht wird ist völlig egal, da die Informationen so oder so "alternativ" sind. Nachtrag: sehe das ebenso wie Egeria und Tribble-Freund. --Pflaume 18:00, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Canon I Wie geht das jetzt? Wenn sich Details aus dem Film mit "alten" Details widersprechen? Das McCoy nach 3 Jahren Akademie schon Arzt sein soll, um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen. --Zen Orious/livelongandprosper 18:24, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC)--Zen Orious/livelongandprosper 18:24, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Das ist eine sehr gute Frage. Das wollte ich ja schon ansprechen. Auf jeden Fall ist eine völlig neue Zeitlinie entstanden und 40 Jahre Star Trek sind weggewischt. Da müssen wir uns was zu einfallen lassen. Weil das so einige Artikel betrifft. --HenK | discuss 18:29, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Eben. Der einzige Kritikpunkt den ich am Film habe ist gleich ein gewaltiger: Die Kontinuitätsfehler. Die alternative Zeitlinie ist meiner Meinung nach einfach die allerbilligste Möglichkeit um solche Änderungen "plausibel" zu machen. Versteht mich nicht falsch, der Film ist Spitzenklasse, der beste Sci-Fi-Film nach Star Wars III und IV und Star Trek VIII. Aber die Kontinuitätsfehler... eine Katastrophe. --Zen Orious/livelongandprosper 18:35, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) :So gesehen is das ja kein fehler. Denn Neros Zeitreise hat einfach den Ablauf der dinge geändert. Für MA is es dann ne alternative Zeitlinie, auch wenn es wohl die "Haupzeitlinie" werden wird. Ich finds auch viel zu radikal (Bsp. Vulkan usw.). Trotzdem ein im Prinzip guter film. --HenK | discuss 18:39, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Das ist ja die Frage, was ist die Hauptlinie. --Zen Orious/livelongandprosper 18:41, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ob es ein guter Film ist muss wohl jeder für sich entscheiden. Wie auch immer, ich überlege ob es sinnvoll ist wie beim Spiegeluniversum (was technisch gesehen auch nur eine alternative Zeitlinie ist) für Informationen aus dem neuen Film grundsätzlich eigene Artikel anzulegen. PS. Was den Punkt oben angeht: Es wurde nie gesagt, dass McCoy sein Medizinstudium an der Sternenflotten-Akademie gemacht hat. Jedoch wurde Chekovs Geburtsdatum einfach um 4 Jahre vorverlegt. --Tribble-Freund 19:07, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ich komme gerade aus dem Kino. Versteht mich nicht falsch: Super Film! Star Trek ist filmisch im Heute angekommen. Ich denke nur, wir müssen über unsere Alternative Zeitlinien-Politik grundsätzlich ändern. Vielleicht auch unseren POV. Denn, was hier die alternative und was die primäre Zeitlinie ist, liegt im Auge des Betrachters. Oder im Auge des Fans. Auch hier möchte ich keinem Fan vorschreiben müssen was real und was alternativ ist. Ich bin überzeugt das viele Fans diesen Film hassen. Aber ich vermute auch das dieser Film Fans hat, die sich vorher nie für Star Trek interessiert haben. Wir müssen, so denke ich beide bedienen. Sind wir da einer Meinung? Hat jemand eine Idee wie wir dies bewerkstelligen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 00:02, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Die Veränderungen sind wirklich massiv. Das reicht über Lebensläufe (insbesondere James T. Kirk), Schicksale von ganzen, für das ST-Universum nicht gerade unbedeutenden Planeten (!) bis hin zum Design von Uniformen und Sternenflottenschiffen. Dennoch sollte die Diskussion keinesfalls dahin führen, dass wir die neue Zeitlinie nun als Hauptzeitlinie betrachten und 40 Jahre Trek mehr oder weniger zu einem Alternativuniversum "degradieren". Den besten Anhaltspunkt bietet der neue Film selbst: Nimoys Spock wird in den Credits als "Spock Prime" bezeichnet. Für mich ist der Fall da klar: Das was wir bislang als Hauptzeitlinie betrachtet haben, bleibt auch Hauptzeitlinie. Nahezu alles (bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, z.B. Infos zur USS Kelvin und natürlich Infos zum "Spock Prime"), was man im Film Star Trek XI sehen konnte, gehört zu einem alternativen Universum. Ich wäre dafür in den meisten Fällen separate Artikel zu erstellen. Dafür sollte, wie im Falle des Spiegeluniversums, ein Zusatztitel festgelegt werden, der dann in Klammern hinter dem Haupttitel stehen würde. Beispiel: James Tiberius Kirk (Alternative Zeitlinie), James Tiberius Kirk (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie) oder James Tiberius Kirk (Nero-Zeitlinie). In Fällen, wo die Veränderungen nicht so gravierend sind, reicht auch eine kursiv-Darstellung der STXI-Infos in den entsprechenden Artikeln. Anscheinend geht man auch in der MA/en derzeit so vor. Die Informationen werden dort klar vom Hauptartikel getrennt. Beispiel für den "neuen" James Kirk: en:James T. Kirk (alternate reality). Beispiel für einen Artikel, der sowohl die Hauptzeitlinie, als auch die neue Zeitlinie berücksichtigt: en:Winona Kirk. --Pflaume 06:30, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::können wir uns, bevor wir solche Entscheidungen treffen, erstmal alles durchgehen was wir haben? Mich interessiert erstmal die Zeitliche abfolge. Die ma/en nennt hier eine Menge Jahreszahlen. Weis jemand wo die her kommen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 06:49, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich jedenfalls wäre für den Vorschlag von Pflaume, das seperate Artikel zu erstellen, bis auf die USS Kelvin, die ist, abgesehen von ihrer Zerstörung ja auch ein Schiff der Hauptzeitlinie dem Roddenberry-Star Trek. Was ich aber viel erschreckender finde ist der Maschinenraum der Schiffe...egal ob alternative Zeitlinie oder nicht, warum sieht es dort aus wie in einer Raffinerie?ENT spielt ja schließlich vor diesen Ereignissen und da sah der Maschinenraum auch nicht so aus UNd was sollen 8(!) Warpkerne, sollten wir das und alles andere was sich mit dem uns bekannten als Abrams-Universum bezeichnen? :::::Es gibt viele ungereimtheiten in diesem Film, auch ein Beispiel Porthos der offenbar unsterblich ist und von Scotty weggebeamt worden sein soll. --Lyk2 :@Shisma: Ich habe besonders auf die Zeitangaben geachtet: :*2233: Geburt Kirk (bekannter Fakt, als Sternzeit wird 2233,04 genannt) :*2241: Geburt Chekov (17 Jahre vor dem Vulkan-Zwischenfall) :*2254: Spock übernimmt die Programmierung der USS (!) Kobayashi Maru (vier Jahre vor dem Vulkan-Zwischenfall) :*2255: Kirk/McCoy/Uhura gehen an die Akademie (drei Jahre vor dem Vulkan-Zwischenfall) :*2258: Die Sache mit Vulkan halt (25 Jahre nach Kirks Geburt, Sternzeit 2258,42... oder 44) :*2387: Neros/Spocks Zeit (129 Jahre in der Zukunft, Countdown gibt Sternzeit 64333,4 was passt) :@Lyk: Es wird auch nicht gesagt, dass dieser Beagle der alte Porthos war. Genau genommen wissen wir nicht mal, ob dieser "Admiral Archer" wirklich Jonathan Archer war. --Tribble-Freund 07:25, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: Warum sonst sollte man Archer und einen Beagle erwähnene wenn es nicht ein bezug auf ENT wäre, was so oder so vor Star Trek XI spielt und wir auch nur einen Archer kennen und der Bau der Enterprise wurde wenn ich mich recht entsinne um einige Jahre vorverlegt, Archer war auch in der Originalen laut Script von "Hinter dem Spiegel" bei dem Jungefernflug dabei und hatte am ande von ENT den Rang eines Admirals inne. --Lyk2 :::Was ist mit Porthos? Also, ich würde hier sagen: Dies ist keine Alternative Zeitlinie, dies ist eine komplette Neuinterpretation von Star Trek. Im künstlerischen Sinne. Es gibt einen Haufen Wiedersprüche aber es ist egal. Ich würde Daher zum Beispiel den Artikel Delta Vega aufteilen in Zwei hälften. Delta Vega in TOS und Delta Vega in diesem Film. Schlie0lich sind das zwei völlig unterschiedliche Dinge, die nichts mehr als den Namen und den Mythos(will ich es mal nennen) gemeinsam haben.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:29, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Das selbe könnte man übrigens von sämtlichen Figuren im Film behaupten. @Tribble Danke aber im Film selbst wird nie eine Jahreszahl genannt oder?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:32, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Toll, Tribble-Freund ist mir komplett zuvorgekommen. Kann seine Aussagen nur bestätigen ;) Ausgangspunkt ist wohl das Jahr 2387 (kommt mir vor, als wäre es dem non-canon Prequel-Comic entnommen) - in diesem Jahr entsteht das schwarze Loch, durch das Nero und Spock durch die Zeit reisen. Die Veränderungen beginnen dann im Jahr 2233 mit dem Auftauchen der Narada. Das ist Kirks (bekanntes) Geburtsjahr... Dann wartet Nero 25 Jahre auf den alten Spock (was er in der Zwischenzeit gemacht hat, ist mir ehrlich gesagt ein Rätsel - eines von vielen Logiklöchern im neuen Film. Ich vermute mal er saß im Knast auf Rura Penthe, wobei das zu weiteren Fragen führen würde...). Kirk, dessen Leben völlig anders verläuft als beim "Prime Kirk", geht erst mit 22 im Jahr 2255 auf die Sternenflottenakademie. Der Vulkan-Zwischenfall passiert dann im Jahr 2258 (Eingeblendet wurde: 3 Jahre später / oder eben 25 Jahre nach dem Narada-Kelvin-Zwischenfall). Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das irgendwo konkret eine Jahreszahl genannt wurde. Aber die Jahresdaten an sich sind schon schlüssig. Delta Vega sollte man unbedingt aufteilen. Der eine Planet kann mit dem anderen aus nichts gemein haben... --Pflaume 07:55, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Uhura war schon auf der Akademie als Kirk und Pille dazukamen. Kirk hat ja die Kneipenschlägerin gerade wegen Kadett Uhura gemacht. Und übrigens haben wir ja jetzt endlich den Vornamen Uhuras canon :) (Doch, haben wir, Spocks "diesbezüglich kein Kommentar" hat nichts zu bedeuten.) --Zen Orious/livelongandprosper 08:09, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::deshalb sage ich ja. Eigentlich müssten wir von unserem POV komplett weg: In ist Delta Vega eine unbemannte Bergbaukolonie am Rande der Milchstraße. In Star Trek hingegen ist Delta Vega ein Planet im Vulkanischen System.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:16, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Wenn du (@Zen Orious) den Vornamen der "neuen" Uhura meinst: ja richtig. Wir können aber nun nicht mal zweifelsfrei behaupten, dass auch die Uhura der Hauptzeitlinie so mit Vornamen heißt. Ich gehe immer noch davon aus, dass Uhura jünger ist als Kirk (der ja nicht mit 17 sondern mit 22 erst zur Akademie geht), also nach dem Narada-Kelvin-Zwischenfall geboren ist. Ich schätze Uhura ist in der Kneipenszene so um die 18/19 Jahre alt. Könnte ja sein, dass die Eltern sich wegen diesem, sicherlich in der Föderation unglaublich bekannten Zwischenfall (denn alle Veränderungen hängen quasi damit zusammen) entschieden haben ihre Tochter "Nyota" (Stern) zu nennen, anstatt z.B. "Penda" (Liebe). Ein weiteres Beispiel: Chekov ist nicht der selbe Chekov wie in der Hauptzeitlinie. Er KANN es nicht sein. Der Prime Chekov wurde 2245 geboren (das ist FAKT, sein Alter wird in einer TOS-Episode genannt). Der neue Chekov wurde 4 Jahre früher geboren. Dass heißt seine Eltern haben sich (warum auch immer) in der neuen Zeitlinie entschlossen schon früher ein Kind zu bekommen... --Pflaume 08:28, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::@Shisma: Es können ja durchaus zwei Planeten sein, die denselben Namen tragen. "Delta Vega II" würde ich unter Delta Vega (Vulkan-System) anlegen. Siehe en:Delta Vega (Vulcan system). --Pflaume 08:44, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::wo wird denn genau welche aussage über chekows geburt gemacht?-- ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:48, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Als der junge Spock den Computer in Spocks Zeitreiseschiff fragt, wann es konstruiert wurde aDie MAntwortet es mit einer Jahreszahl und sagt Sternzeit so und so. Ich meine das war 2387. Dann wird dem jungen Spock klar, dass es aus der Zuknuft kommt. Anscheinend wurde das Konzept der Sternzeit auch komplett verändert. --HenK | discuss 09:58, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::@Shisma: Welchen meinst du jetzt? Chekov Prime'''s Alter wird in der Folge mit 22 angegeben (das Jahr der Episode ist 2267, also ist Chekov '''Prime Jahrgang 2245). Kirk fragt ihn direkt, wie alt er sei, und Chekov antwortet darauf 22. Das Alter des neuen Chekovs wird im Film mit 17 angegeben (zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist das Jahr 2258, also ist dieser Chekov Jahrgang 2241). @HenK: Danke, muss ich überhört haben. --Pflaume 10:19, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ich bezweifle aber das wir diese folge genau datieren können-ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:11, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Also ich würde vorschlagen machen bei den Personen einen Unterabschnitt Alternative Leben einfügen. Dort kann man die ganzen Infos dann so einfügen hab dies ja auch zb bei Julian Subatoi Bashir, Natasha Yar, Wesley Robert Crusher getan und werd das auch so weiter bei den Figuren schreiben. So hat man eine gute Übersicht über die Personen findet sie schnell und kann man auch alle Infos über andere Zeitlinien ohne das man seperat suchen muss. --Klossi 14:35, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Die MA/en legt übrigens extra Artikel an mit dem Zusatz "(alternate reality)". @Pflaume: Der computer hat das Datum Ziffer für Ziffer ausgesprochen. So dass es sich wie eine normale Sternzeit angehört hat. Bin mir aber sicher es war vierstellig und halt dieses Datum. --HenK | discuss 14:43, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Wäre ich inzwischen auch dafür, zusätzliche Artikel anzulegen. Aber wie ich oben schon geschrieben habe sollte man dann die betreffenden Artikel vorerst erstmal sperren. Was da jetzt schon gemacht wurde wieder rauszunehmen würde ja schon genug Aufwand machen. Eine andere Sache wären z.B. die jetzt erstmals genannten Vornamen. Beträfe ja nicht nur Uhura, auch die von Kirks Eltern waren bislang ja nicht kanonisch. Solle dann nur der alternative Kirk die bekommen oder beide. Ich würde ja eher letzteres befürworten (Vielleicht in den HGi erwähnen, dass sie nur in der alternativen Zeitlinie genannt wurden). --Egeria 15:03, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::@Shisma: Dir ist bewusst, dass du damit elementare Eckdaten von Memory Alpha anzweifelst? Wir können das jetzt drehen und wenden wie wir wollen, aber der "neue" Chekov ist früher geboren als der Prime Chekov. Zum "neuen" Chekov ist in der MA/en diesbezüglich auch ein Artikel angelegt worden: en:Pavel Chekov (alternate reality). Und ich wiederhole hier abermals meinen Vorschlag (von 06:30, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC)) Wir sollten uns an die Lösung in der MA/en orientieren. Alle neuen Informationen in die Artikel der Hauptzeitlinie zu legen ist gerade bei umfangreichen Artikeln keine gute Lösung. Das sieht man allein schon am Beispiel James T. Kirk. Der neue Artikel in der MA/en zum "neuen" Kirk (en:James Tiberius Kirk (alternate reality)) ist jetzt schon sehr umfangreich. Und wenn der Film die finanziellen Erwartungen Paramounts erfüllen sollte (und ich bin sicher, dass er das wird) werden wohl noch zwei weitere Filme hinzukommen - also noch mehr Fakten, noch mehr Informationen, noch mehr Bilder. Soll das dann auch ALLES in den Hauptartikel James Tiberius Kirk unter der Überschrift "Alternative Zeitlinie"? Nein, ich denke wir sollten das wie bspw. mit dem Spiegeluniversum handhaben. Bei den umfangreichen Artikeln bin ich für eine saubere Trennung, bei kleineren Artikeln oder bei wenig neuen Informationen sollten die neuen Informationen entweder kursiv gekennzeichnet oder unter der Überschrift "Alternative Zeitlinie" zusammengefasst werden. Eben nach Vorbild der MA/en. ::::@Egeria bei den neuen Namen/Vornamen müssten wir im Einzelfall entscheiden, was (und wie etwas) in den Hauptartikel darf und was nicht. Die Namen von Kirks Eltern gehören z.B. sicher noch in die Hauptzeitlinie, genauso wie z.B Captain Robau (Beispiele für die MA/en-Lösungen: en:George Kirk, en:Winona Kirk, en:Richard Robau). Bei z.B. Nyota Uhura ist das (siehe oben) schon schwieriger. --Pflaume 15:12, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) --Pflaume 15:32, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::ja, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht Böse :). Wie gesagt, ich möchte niemandem vorschreiben welche Zeitlinie alternativ ist und welche nicht--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:32, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :ich sehe das eigentlich genau wie Pflaume. --HenK | discuss 15:42, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Mittlerweile stimm ich auch für trennen hab mir das in der eng MA angesehen und find diese Lösung am besten ohne wiedersprüche zum canon. --Klossi 15:47, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::also ich bin für Klossi's ersten Vorschlag. Wertungsfreier kann man das nicht gestalten--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:51, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :In der Tat. --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 15:52, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Aber ein Unterabschnitt mit der Überschrift "alternative Leben" oder so is doch genauso wertend oder wertfrei wie ein extra Artikel "Alternative Realität". Man könnte es auch anders nennen. --HenK | discuss 15:58, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Müsste man wirklich, denn das Wort "alternativ" ist schon nicht wertfrei. Aber wenn da wirklich noch mehr Filme kommen (und die werden kommen) wäre es einfach unpraktisch und störend das alles in den selben Artikel reinzupflaumen, unter welchem Titel auch immer. --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 16:01, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ich muss da HenK zustimmen: Wertfreier war Klossis erster Vorschlag keinesfalls, denn so oder so würdem die neuen Informationen unter "Alternative Realität / Zeitlinie" laufen (ob als externer Artikel oder als Unterpunkt eines Hauptartikels, allein ein diesbezüglicher Unterpunkt ist schon eine Wertung). Also bevor wir nun auf die Idee kommen Memory Alpha in ein Roddenberry/Bermanverse und ein Abramsverse aufzuspalten, sollten wir uns darüber klar werden, was denn die Hauptzeitlinie ist. Denn darauf liefe nämlich eine völlig wertfreie Lösung hinaus: strenggenommen müsste man alle Artikel aufspalten und mit Klammerzusätzen versehen, z.B. James Kirk (Zeitlinie x), James Kirk (Zeitlinie y). Aber es kann da eben nur eine Hauptzeitlinie geben, von der aus der POV von Memory Alpha ausgehen kann. Alle anderen sind dann eben "Alternativ" (was übrigens weder "besser" noch "schlechter" heißt). Und da kommt das, was ich schon eingangs angemerkt hatte: Im Film sind sie sich darüber bewusst, dass es eine alternative Realität ist, dass etwas anders läuft, als es sollte. Im Film ist definitiv die Rede von einer alternativen Realität. Auch den Machern war das klar: Der von Nimoy gespielte Spock erhielt den Zusatz Prime. Ich meine das sagt doch schon alles. --Pflaume 16:30, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Wie gesagt bin mittlerweile auch für seperate Artikel aus dieser Zeitline wie in der eng MA, da diese doch ziemlich groß weden können, um einen Unterartikel in dem Personenartikel zu bilden. Außerdem ist ja auch schon ein zwölfter Film in Planung und ich denke mal, dass dies nur der Anfang ist für diese neue Zeitline. --Klossi 16:48, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Canon II Habs mal gespalten weil mir der Abschnitt zu lang wurde, hoffe es hat niemand was dagegen. --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 20:11, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Jetzt nur mal zu der Diskussion, was davon wertend sein soll. Ist mir nämlich nicht ganz klar. Es ist Fakt, dass es eine neue Zeitlinie gibt und irgendwie muss das ja unterschieden werden. Ob man jetzt alternative Zeitlinie oder Zeitlinie Film 11 oder was anderes schreibt. Vielleicht kann man streng genommen 'ne Unterscheidung auch als Wertung betrachten. Aber ganz eindeutig als wertend würde ich es ansehen, wenn die Fakten aus dem Film im selben Artikel als Unterabschnitt (untergeordnet!) stehen. --Egeria 16:53, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Also ein Abschnitt im eigentlichen Artikel ist definitiv wertend. "Alternativ" ebenso, weil alternativ = eben nicht Konsens. Wenn man den entsprechenden Artikel dann noch z.B. James Kirk (Abrams) oder James Kirk (2009) oder so nennt, anstatt James Kirk (alternativ) oder James Kirk (Moderne Adaption durch J.J. Abrams von Roddenberrys Original) oder sowas :D, dann ist das ok. --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 20:12, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Wir fangen an uns ein wenig im Kreis zu drehen. ;) So oder so bleibt es eine alternative, von der Hauptzeitlinie Memory Alphas abweichende Realität, ganz egal wie man sie auch nennt. Das entscheidene Argument für den Klammerzusatz (alternate reality) in der MA/en war, dass Uhura genau diese Bezeichnung im Film verwendet. Alles andere wäre demnach eine von Fans ausgedachte Formulierung. Unumstritten ist die Formulierung in der MA/en nicht, allerdings nicht aufgrund der "Wertigkeit", sondern weil sie einigen zu allgemein ist (siehe Diskussion in der MA/en en:Forum:Star Trek (film) - SPOILERS - Where to place new information (post-release discussion)). Wenn es hier wirklich nur noch um das Wort "Alternativ" geht, dann müssen wir halt eine Formulierung finden, die allen gefällt. Ich würde da sowas wie (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie), (Nero-Zeitlinie) oder (Rote-Materie-Zeitlinie) vorschlagen, bin aber auch offen für weitere Möglichkeiten. ;) Die Klammerzusätze (Abrams) und (2009) kann ich dagegen nicht gutheißen, da nicht POV. --Pflaume 21:01, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich währe für James T. Kirk (alternative Realität), Spock (alternative Realität), Vulkan (alternative Realität) usw find da die Idee aus der eng MA ganz gut da diese Realität ein eigenes Universum bildet wie das Spiegeluniversum und so sollten wir es auch behandeln. --Klossi 21:05, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Sollten wir dann vorerst mal mit dem Klammerzusatz (Alternative Realität) (beides großgeschrieben) loslegen? Oder doch erst abstimmen? So langsam sollte da eine Entscheidung getroffen werden, denn es wurde bereits ein erster Artikel mit Klammerzusatz angelegt USS Enterprise (alternative realität) - natürlich von einem anonymen User... und ich persönlich warte natürlich auch schon auf den Startschuss (wie sicherlich der ein oder andere MA-User auch) um den ein oder anderen Artikel anzulegen / zu bearbeiten. ;) Wir wollen das Feld doch nicht gänzlich den Anonymen überlassen :-) --Pflaume 09:38, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Die genaue Bezeichnung, die Uhura in der deutschen Fassung macht ist "eine andere Realität". Außerdem fallen noch die Begriffe "neue Kette von Begebenheiten" (Spock) und "anderes Leben" (Nero), wobei sich letzteres eigentlich auf die alte Zeitlinie bezieht. Anderes Leben finde ich eigentlich gar nicht schlecht, passt nur leider nicht recht zur Enterprise und Vulkan.--Tribble-Freund 09:41, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Wie wäre es dann mit (Andere Realität) oder (Neue Realität)? --Pflaume 10:30, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hallo, kann mich wegen meines Urlaubs erst jetzt äußern, aber ich bin gegen eine Trennung der Artikel, denn sonst müssten wir für jede alternative realität extra Artikel anlegen.--Tobi72 10:33, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Es ist ja nur eine trennung für diese Realität, da diese ein eigenes Universum ähnlich wie das Spiegeluniversum. Außerdem wird ja dieses Universum noch ausgebaut der zwölfte Kinofilm soll ja auch weiter in dieser alternativen Realität spielen. Ich würde das hier speziel trennen. Die anderen alternativen zeitlinien würd ich normal bei den Figuren behalten, da diese meist nur in einer Folge spielen und danach meist wieder aufgelöst werden. Aber diese alternative Zeitline wird vorerste die neue Realität im Star Trek Universum, indem die neuen Film bzw nach den Gerüchten sogar eine neue Serie aufgebaut wird. --Klossi 10:41, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Lasst uns eine Abstimmung machen. Tabellarisch und so. Bravomikes Meinung fehlt auch noch. (Er hat aber Urlaub bis Morgen glaub ich.) --HenK | discuss 10:44, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Wie auch immer, langsam sollte eine bindende Entscheidung gefällt werden. --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 10:46, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, denn ehrlich gesagt wird das langsam auch frustrierend. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass nun zumindest ein Konsens darüber besteht der Vorgehensweise der MA/en zu folgen (was nicht zu letzt der Übersicht und eindeutigen Verlinkung wegen ratsam ist). Bitte lasst uns jetzt nicht wieder bei Null anfangen. Die einzige Frage die mir jetzt noch offen scheint, betrifft die Formulierung des Klammerzusatzes (bsw. der Überschrift bei kleinen Änderungen) unter dem das Ganze laufen soll. Von mir aus machen wir eine tabellarische Abstimmung zur Formulierung (ich bin da quasi für alles offen, was dem POV genügt). --Pflaume 10:55, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich wär auch für seperate Artikel, wenn ich mitstimmen darf. Die Bezeichnung "Alternative Realität" find ich aber etwas unglücklich. So als "Laie" komme ich da mit den ganzen alternativen Zeitlinien/Realitäten/Universen schon etwas durcheinander. Im Artikel SPOCK steht auch was zu einer Alternativen Zeitlinie bei einem Ritual. Woher weiß der Laie denn, dass er diese Scene nicht im neuen Star Trek XI Film verpennt hat? ;-) --85.178.157.164 14:48, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich bin auch für getrennte Artikel, man verliert da sonst bei umfangreichen Artikelnschnell den Überblick verliert, was jetzt zu welcher Zeitlinie gehört. Mit Blick auf kommende Filme sollte es sich vom Umfang her auch lohnen, es ist ja nicht so, das das ne kleine Randnotiz ist. Was die Bezeichnng angeht, wäre soetwas die Pflaume weiter oben vorgeschlagen hat, denke ich das Sinnvollste: "Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie". Etwas sperrig, aber zumindest POV-Neutral. Kebron 19:14, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Die Dinge aus dem Spiegeluniversum haben eigene Artikel bekommen, dann sollten auch die Dinge aus der alternativen Zeitlinie eigene kriegen, zumindest die größeren, wie z.B. James T. Kirk. Die Narada z.B. existiert jedoch nur einmal, also braucht man dafür auch nur einen Artikel. Ich bin übrigens für Nero-Zeitlinie. - Herr des Chaos 19:32, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Um sich über einen Namen Gedanken zu machen, würde es mir helfen, wenn ich wüßte, wieviele unterschiedliche Zeitlinien/Universen/... es denn so gibt (und mit wievielen noch zu rechnen ist ;-)). Es gibt das Spiegeluniversum, die Zeitlinie nach Star Trek XI, Captain Archer hat da doch auch noch 'ne Menge Wirrwarr in ENT veranstaltet (hab das nie komplett gesehen) und da war noch was mit Tasha Yar und bestimmt noch einiges mehr... Zum einen wäre eine Seite/Portal für mich (in bin der Laie von weiter oben) mit einer Übersicht über die ganzen Alternativen Realitäten super und wenn's mit den Namen schwierig wird, könnte man die auch einfach "durchnummerieren", z.B. Zielinie 1, 2, 3 oder Zeilinie A, B, C oder Zeitlinie Alpha, Beta, Gamma, ... --85.178.157.164 19:59, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Wichtig sind meiner Meinung nach nur die "großen" alternativen Zeitlinien, wie das Spiegeluniversum und die neue Zeitlinie aus Star Trek XI, die in Star Trek XII ja fortgeführt werden soll. "Kleinere" alternative Zeitlinien, wie z.B. die in könnten dann in einem Unterabschnitt des entsprechenden Artikels untergebracht werden. - Herr des Chaos 20:24, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::So würd ich das auch machen. --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 20:28, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Was außerdem die Klammerzusätze selbst betrifft, finde ich, dass sie auch für Neulinge und Laien leicht verständlich sein sollten. Wenn die Realitäten durchnummeriert werden, wissen viele wahrscheinlich gar nicht, welche welche ist. - Herr des Chaos 20:39, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Eine Anmerkung: was, wenn die Filmserie von Abrams nach 2 oder 3 Filmen mangels Erfolg eingestellt werden sollte? Dann haben wir hunderte Artikel (unnötiger Weise) doppelt. Umgekehrt, bei entsprechendem Erfolg, eventuell folgenden Serien und wachsendem Neu-Canon könnten neue Artikel immer noch angelegt werden. --78.104.2.12 08:56, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) (ups, war nicht angemeldet --Baum 11:57, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC)) Canon III / Abstimmung Wieder gesplittet, hoffe stört nicht. --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 19:40, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mal ein paar Vorschläge für den Titel der Artikel (bitte ergänzen): --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 19:40, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) *Nero-Zeitlinie *Nero-Realität *Alternative Realität *Kelvin-Zeitlinie (bevorzuge ich) *Narada-Zeitlinie *Narada-Realität *Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie *Anderes Leben *Andere Realität (deutsche Synchro-entsprechung zu alternate reality) *Neue Realität *Neue Zeitlinie *Rote-Materie-Zeitlinie *Rote-Materie-Realität Narada-Kelvin, das klingt in der Tat sehr gut.--Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 19:49, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin für die Alternative Realität da diese auch weiter ausgebaut wird und halt eine alternative Realität ist. Die eng MA verwendet diesen Begriff auch en:Alternate reality. Die anderen bezeichnungen die mit dem Namen des Schiffes oder der Person zu tun haben da bin ich eigentlich dagegen das passt nicht. Schließlich heißt das Spiegeluniversum ja auch nicht Cochrane erschießt Vulkanier Universum. --Klossi 21:37, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, das Problem ist nur, dass einige Leute vielleicht gar nicht wissen werden, welche alternative Zeitlinie gemeint ist. Bei Star Trek gibt es bis jetzt ja dutzende. - Herr des Chaos 06:18, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::meine rede--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:16, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Kann man ja dann genauer definieren. Hauptsache wir haben bald einen Konsens. --HenK | discuss 09:18, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich finde "Alternative Realität" zwar treffend, aber (auch aufgrund der anderen, weniger bedeutenden, alternativen Realitäten) viel zu allgemein und (dank der deutschen Synchro) nicht wie in der MA/en direkt ableitbar. Wir müssten nach dieser Vorgehensweise eigentlich mit "Andere Realität" arbeiten. Ich persönlich würde es gerne ein wenig mehr spezifizieren und da bietet es sich einfach an, den Auslöser für die temporalen Veränderungen anzuführen/zu umschreiben. :Und um nun weiter voranzukommen: Wenn niemand was dagegen hat, beenden wir obige Abstimmung und kommen nach der Feststellung der Vorgehensweise - die Mehrheit hat sich für separate Artikel bei größeren Veränderungen (z.B. James Kirk) nach Vorbild MA/en ausgesprochen - nun zur Abstimmung des Titels/Klammerzusatzes unter dem das Ganze laufen soll. Nachfolgend also die Abstimmungstabelle mit den zuvor aufgelisteten Vorschlägen (alphabetisch geordnet). Ich bitte also um Einträge. --Pflaume 15:17, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Diese Personen bzw Schiffs benannte Zeitline die bezeichnung gefällt mir nicht so, da find ich die bezeichnung 2233er-Zeitline besser, denn da gingen die Ereignisse der neuen Zeitlinie erst los und würde auch gut als bezeichnung passen. --Klossi 20:47, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Klossi, bist du jetzt für "Alternative Realität" oder für "2233er-Zeitlinie"? - Herr des Chaos 20:58, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich währe für beide Varianten entweder die Alternative Realität, wie in der eng MA oder 2233er-Zeitline, weil ja ab da diese neue Realität begonnen hat. Deswegen find ich beide varianten logisch. --Klossi 21:03, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Hier bei Memory Alpha soll doch auch immer der "POV" stimmen. Wenn man sich überlegt, wie die Personen in Star Trek XI diese wikipedia:Epoche, wikipedia:Zeitalter, wikipedia:Ära nennen würden (auch wenn sie nicht wissen, dass es eine alternative Realität ist), so würden sie es vermutlich durchaus nach einem bedeutenden Ereignis benennen. Die zerstörung Vulkans ist da wohl das einschneidenste, denke ich. Einen Namnesvorschlag hab ich jetzt allerdings nicht parat... (sry). --195.37.79.199 06:25, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Deswegen wäre ich für „2233er-Zeitlinie“. Das klingt zwar wirklich unschön, aber imo immer noch besser als „Nero-Narada-Zeitlinie“, richtet sich nach einem Ereigniss und ist unabhängig von den eigentlichen Geschehnissen.--Bravomike 07:43, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Canon VI - Ein anderer Ansatz Ich denke, wir können in Anbetracht des neuen Films nicht an unserer früheren Arbeitsweise festhalten. Der Film ist in meinen Augen die neue Reguläre Zeitlinie, das restliche Universum ist zu einer alternativen Zeitlinie verkommen und das sehe ich so lange wie in STXII(oder später), die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie (irgendwie) wiederhergestellt wird. Bevor wir uns da verhaspeln schlage ich eine 180° wende vor: Wir haben schon an vielen Stellen bemerkt, das die Zeitreise-Geschichte, nur das Alibi für die Fans war, den neuen Film als Canon zu akzeptieren. Tatsächlich ist dies in vielerlei Hinsicht ein völlig anderes Universum. Wir haben es mit einer art Neuinterpretation eines Mythos zu tun. Das bedeutet, für mich das die Charaktere, deren Namen, die beziehungen unter ihnen und deren ungefähre Hintergrundgeschichte irgendwie mit den originalen übereinstimmen. Von Konsistenz kann man hier aber nicht reden. Etwa so wie die Comicverfilmungen der letzten Jahre. Ich würde vorschlagen wir distanzieren uns von einem wertenden POV, also der Vorstellung von alternativen und primären Zeitlinien, und Handhaben dies, wie wir immer mit Widersprüchen handhaben. Stellt euch vor, wir schreiben in einen Artikel wartungsfrei, zwei, sich widersprechende Aussagen mit Quellenangabe. zum Beispiel: Kirk wurde 2233(Sternzeit 1277.1) in Iowa geboren. ( , , ) Kirk wurde zu Sternzeit 2233,04 auf dem Medizinischen Shuttle 37 der [[USS Kelvin|USS Kelvin]] geboren wenige Minuten vor dem heroischen Tod seines Vaters George Kirk. ( ) Welchen der beiden Fakten der Leser nun akzeptiert oder nicht, kann er selbst anhand der Quellenangabe entscheiden.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:52, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Findest du das nicht ein wenig voreilig? Durch den 11. Film ist eine alternative Zeitlinie entstanden. Und? Alternative Zeitlinien gibt es bei Star Trek schon immer. Es gibt eine große Zeitlinie, in der bisher alle sechs Serien stattgefunden haben. Und nur, weil Star Trek XI jetzt die neueste Produktion ist, müssen wir die dortige Zeitlinie doch nicht gleich zur neuen offiziellen erklären, oder? - Herr des Chaos 08:07, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ich denk schon dass das die neue offizielle Zeitlinie ist. Weil es halt alles neue Leute am Ruder sind. Es sei denn der film war der letzte. Aber würde ein Leser, der sich mit Star Trek bisher nicht auskennt, den obigen Abschnitt eher für einen Fehler im Artikel oder sowas halten? --HenK | discuss 08:13, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Memory Alpha soll doch eigentlich mehr sein als eine bloße Datenbank voller Fakten. Die Fakten sollten nicht untereinander aufgereiht werden, sie sollten vor allem verständlich sein. Und wenn widersprüchliche Daten direkt untereinander stehen, könnte man meinen, Memory Alpha ist nur eine Sammelstelle für Daten, die aus Star Trek Serien und Filmen ersichtlich werden. Das war's dann mit POV. - Herr des Chaos 08:20, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und wie wäre es mit einem Memory-Beta? Ich bin zwar dafür, die neue Zeitschreibung als den neuen, richtigen Canon anzusehen, aber nicht nach nur einem Film. Wer weiß schon, wie lange sich das hält. Vielleicht gibts nur drei Filme und das wars. Dafür muss man doch nicht das ganze MA auf den Kopf stellen.--Baum 08:34, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Das Star Trek Universum, und damit auch MA, ist bereits jetzt auf den Kopf gestellt. Auch nach nur einem Film. Bin weiter für seperate Artikel. --HenK | discuss 08:38, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::tun wir ja auch gar nicht. im Gegensatz zu früheren Vorschlägen müssen wir für viele Charaktere nicht einmal neue Charaktere anlegen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:40, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich glaube nicht, dass Paramount so dumm wäre, Star Trek einige seiner wichtigsten Eigenschaften, nämlich Logik, Kontinuität und moralischen Impetus, verlieren zu lassen. Aber die Idee, ein neues Star Trek Wiki nur für Fakten einzurichten, ist gar nicht so schlecht. Ohne POV wissen viele Leute vermutlich nicht, welche Information nun in welchem Zusammenhang steht. Memory Alpha würde ohne POV so tot wirken wie ein Bibliothekscomputer. - Herr des Chaos 08:41, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Paramount hat darüber weder Autorität, noch interessieren sie sich dafür.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:45, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Hauptsache Star Tek spielt Geld in die Kassen. --HenK | discuss 08:45, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Aber wenn Star Trek plötzlich eine Kehrtwende hinlegt, kann es passieren, dass es irgendwann kein Geld mehr einbringt. Wie auch immer, ich schlage vor, wir warten erstmal ab, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln, dann können wir immer noch umbauen. Falls wir jetzt alles ändern, und hinterher stellt sich heraus, dass Star Trek weitergeht wie früher, hätten wir die ganze Arbeit umsonst gemacht. - Herr des Chaos 08:51, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Details Hier mal dies und das, was ich während des Films mitgeschrieben habe (und jetzt noch entziffern kann). Vielleicht lässt sich was für spätere Artikel gebrauchen: *Winona Kirk flieht mit dem Medizinischen Shuttle 37 *Ihr Vorname wird im Film glaube ich nicht genannt, steht aber im Abspann. *'George Kirk' (nicht George Samual Sr.) hatte den Rang eines Lieutenants *Der Offizier die die Anhörung gegen Kirk leitet ist Admiral James Komack, laut den credits ist ein anderer Admiral Richard Barnett *Die Schiffe die ausgerufen werden sind die USS Hood, Farragut, Antares sowie mindestens ein weiteres das ich nicht verstehen konnte. Später versucht man die USS Thruman (?) zu rufen. Insgesammt bestand die Flotte aus sieben Schiffen, die Enterprise nicht mitgezählt. *Mindestens ein Schiff der Flotte scheint vom selben Typ wie die USS Kobayashi Maru zu sein * Nero zerstörte 47 klingonische Warbirds * Transwarp-Beamen ermöglicht das Beamen zwischen Planeten und auf mit Warp fliegenden Objekten. * Spock wird durch Vorschrift 6-1-9 abgelöst (irgendwas mit emotionaler kompromentierung) * Der Name von old Spocks Schiff scheint im Film nicht genannt zu werden--Tribble-Freund 11:53, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Die Frage mit old Spocks Schiff, wie du es so schön ausdrückst, würde mich auch interessieren. Kann mich auch an keine Erwähnung erinnern. Im Dossier auf der offiziellen Websit heißt es Jellyfish, im Prequell Comic Die Qualle? Wobei ich denke, dass die Dossier einer kanonischen Quelle noch am nächsten kommen. --Egeria 17:55, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: Na, ein Jellyfish ist das englische Wort für Qualle. --Tribble-Freund 18:05, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Das war mir schon klar;) Nur bleibt trotzdem die Frage, welchen Begriff wir nehmen. Es gibt hier in der Ma bestimmt noch mehr Sachen, die man übersetzen könnte, bei denen es aber bei dem englischen Begriff bleibt. --Egeria 18:17, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zweiter Schwung (gibt es überhaupt Interesse an dieser Sammlung?): * Ich muss mich korriegeren: Barnett führt den Vorsitz, Komack sitzt nur rechts von ihm. Links sitzt Adm. Nensi Chandra * Der Begriff klingonischer Warbird fällt auch während der Kobayashi Maru-Simulation, und bezieht sich auf die D7-Ähnlichen Schiffe * Das Schiff das ich nicht verstehen konnte ist laut MA/en die USS Walcott. Außerdem meine ich (kurz bevor Uhura aufgerufen wird) die USS Newton gehört zu haben. * Ränge: **'Spock' hat die Akademie beendet, wird Commander genannt, und trägt diese Abzeichen **'Scotty' hat die Akademie beendet, kein Rang genannt, Abzeichen eines Lt. Cmdr. **'Uhura' hat die Akademie nicht beendet, wird Kadett genannt, trägt keine Abzeichen (und hat auch keinen Platz wo man welche anbringen könnte) *** Andere weibliche Offizierre haben Uniformen mit Ärmeln **'McCoy' hat die Akademie nicht beendet, keine Rang genannt, Abzeichen eines Lt.Cmdr. **'Chekov' wird Ensign genannt, trägt keine Rangabzeichen **'Sulu' wird kein Rang genannt (?), trägt die Abzeichen eines Lieutenants ***Bei Sulu und Chekov ist ihr Akademie-Status unbekannt. Angeblich sollen sie in den Massenszenen in Kadettenuniformen zu sehen sein (Chekov gibt es so sogar als Spielzeug). **Nach dem Schema aus ST1 wurde Pike zum Rear Admiral befördet. *Weitere Dinge, die nur im Comic einen Namen haben: **Neros Dreizack: Debrun Teral'n **Neros Frau; Mandana **Stern der Romulus zerstört: Hobus--Tribble-Freund ::ich wollte nur schnell anmerken, was ich interessant fand: Spock weis bescheit über die gemeinsame Abstammung von Vulkaniern und Romulanern. ich sage nur --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:28, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::außerdem haben die einzelnen Schiffe nicht mehr verschiedene Patches, sondern alle tragen die Pfeilspitze--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 06:21, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) Screencaps bei Trekcore.com Ich hab ma bei trekcore.com geguckt und die haben da schon ne Menge "prerelease"-screencaps: http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=288&page=2 Können wir die auch verwenden? Wo haben die die her? --HenK | discuss 17:58, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aus trailern und TVspots hab ich grad gesehen. --HenK | discuss 18:05, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC)